The Truth of Sonic
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: This takes place after Sonic Heroes, so please don't read until afterwards as this may contain spoilers. Anyways, I won't say anymore other as it may give away to much of the game or this story, so please just R&R!
1. Metal's secret

The Truth of Sonic  
  
(A/N, I got a large inspiration from Sonic Heroes when I played it, I finshed it in two days including last story! Ahem, anyways, all characters are C sega unless otherwise noted. If you wanna appear in this fic then tell me and I'll try to do it. Well enoughy talking, let's begin! Oh yeah, this is based off where Sonic Heroes takes place, continuing where it finishes off so it may contain spoilers, careful!)  
  
Chapter 1: Metal's secret  
  
*Eggman's battle ship*  
  
Shadow and Omega both stood there, Metal Sonic resting weakly inside Shadow's arms. The machine began to move a little before it's eyes reactivated to their red colour. "You know, I wasn't lying." Metal said bluntly. The two looked down to him, interested by what he was saying. "When I said I'm the real Sonic, it was true." Metal finished, earning a disbeleiving look from the two.  
  
"Yeah, and what makes you think I'd beleive that?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you." Metal said once before before leaping from Shadow and hovering towards an entrance, quickly followed by the other robot and hedgehog.  
  
The three entered a room with a large screen within it, the two followers looked up towards the screen as Metal put in a small disc labelled 'Project S' and called up a short video on it. The two watched and listened attentively, the video soon finished and Shadow looked dazed by this suprise, whereas Omega just turned to face Metal.  
  
"How do we know this isn't all fake?" Omega's voice droned.  
  
"Why don't you ask the doctor himself?" Metal said, removing the disc and placing it within himself.  
  
"Fine then, let's go and find him." Shadow suggested, taking off out in to the open again.  
  
"Re-setting target to Eggman." Omega droned, following Shadow along with Metal.  
  
The team entered another, slightly larger room. They walked over to the Vector, Charmy and Espio who were beating the hell into Eggman. Omega raised up an arm towards them, readying his rockets. "Step away from the doctor." Omega droned, threatening to blow them to pieces. The Chaotix team turned around with a look of fear and suprise on their faces before quickly running off.  
  
"So, I see you've come to your senses and are finally obeying your creator." Eggman said gladly as he began to get up. Omega moved his gun closer to Eggman. "Sit." He said plainly, Eggman did as he was told, he didn't plan to get killed by his own creation.  
  
"Alright, we want information and you're going to give it to us." Shadow said as he knelt down to face the doctor. He took the disk from Metal and faced it towards Eggman. "Is this all true, does 'project S', really exist?" Eggman looked down and shook his head.  
  
"So you found out, huh? Yes it's all true, 'project S' broke from my control as it escaped before I could give it artificial intelligence, therefore it has the original mind with the highly improved body I created." Eggman said with a deep sigh. "My most powerful project, the only one I ever lost control of. If he were to find out then he may use the full abilities of the body,such as transforming into what Metal previously did."  
  
"So it is true, then it's settled." Shadow said as he folded his arms. "Myself, Omega and Metal must destroy the project, enough power can drive anyone insane." Shadow decided, turning away, ready to begin.  
  
"So, you're all going after him, but what about me?" Eggman said, finally standing up as Omega lowered his gun.  
  
"I want you to gather your fleet, we'll try to corner him in the forest, come there in three hours precisely." Shadow said sternly, and without waiting for a reply the newly aquainted team took off.  
  
*Lost jungle*  
  
"Sonic, wait for me!" Amy yelled as she ran towards him.  
  
"Amy just go away!" He called back to her, still running. Tails flew just ahead of sonic before grabbing him, taking him a little way into the air and turning him to face Amy.  
  
"Tails, what're you doing!?" Sonic grolwed angrily. Tails slowly flew down so that Sonic's feet were just above the ground.  
  
"It's mean the way you treat Amy, just listen to her for once Sonic." Tails said hopefully as he let Sonic stand on the ground, however he immediately took off. "Ugh, sorry Amy,I tried" Tails said sadly as he lowered himself down onto the floor.  
  
"That's ok Tails, it was sweet of you to try anyway." Amy said happily, Tails laughed nervously a little as he blushed.  
  
"Hey, uhm, is it ok if I stay with you for a while? There's no way I'll catch up with Sonic now." Tails asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure thing, I'd love to have you walk with me." Amy replied cheerfully as she and Tails began to walk off together.  
  
*Angel Island*  
  
Rouge ran up towards the shrine gleefully. "Alright, Knux must be way behind me, I haven't heard his footstops for a while." Rouge thought aloud. She ran up the stairs at a steady pace, and unexpectadly collided with someone at the top. Her eyes fluttered open and her face was full of red fur. She quickly leaped up in suprise to face a startled Knuckles lying on the floor. She quickly leaped to her feet as he also slowly came to and stood up, facing the female bat in front of him.  
  
"Hey, watch you're step, you might hurt yourself." Knuckles said, laughing a little.  
  
"Y, yeah, sorry about that Knux." Rouge replied blushing.  
  
"Hey, you called me Knux, you're becoming easier to talk to." Knuckles said gladly.  
  
"Uh, I guess so. Hey, you're good at treasure hunting right?"  
  
"Yeah, why'd you ask?"  
  
"I wanna go on a treasure hunt, we split it 50/50, ok?"  
  
"Sure, guess there won't be anyone after the master emerald for a while. Where do you plan on going to?"  
  
"The forest, there's gotta be a reason why it's hidden so well." Rouge said as the two began to walk off together, however the two were quickly interrupted as something quickly collided with the floor in front of them. The smoke cleared to show a purple chameleon that had landed perfectly on it's feet. "Hey, you're the one I fought with before!" Rouge exclaimed as she backed away a little.  
  
"You began that fight for no reason, and thanks to your robot companion I was seperated from Vector and Charmy and fell here." Espio said cooly.  
  
"He may as well come with us Rouge, I don't trust him with my emerald." Knuckles said as he looked towards Espio. "Are you gonna come with us?" Knuckles asked him.  
  
"I would be glad to do so, I may be of some assistance to you." Espio said deeply.  
  
"Alright, here we go!" Rouge called out as the three took off together.  
  
*Chapter 1 End*  
  
(A/N, wooooooo! I liked that, nobody put what 'project S' is in a review in case you know it as you'll spoil it for other people, ok? Also like I mentioned earlier, you lot out there give me a few characters and I can make new, extra, original teams. Send 'em to me in an e-mail with a picture if possible, if not what they look like and their personality, some information on them. Also keep in contact with me about other things such as whether you want me to write in a romance between your character and another one, excluding Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, that also includes romance between original characters if both character owners want to, one character per person. One last thing, tell me if I have permission to put you're name/e-mail adress in the fic. 


	2. Chasing 'Project S'

The Truth Of Sonic  
  
(A/N Ok, remember to send me in your character if yu want them to have an appearance, and I usually try to make original characters play quite big parts, *hint hint*, so send 'em to me and I'll do my best to put 'em in, hopefully make 'em look good unless you ask otherwise. Also, please don't try to make you're character some sort of super-human kinda thing, if I have loadsa people sending me invincible characters then we'll never get anywhere, will we now? Anyways, here we go!)  
  
Chapter 2:Chasing 'Project S'.  
  
*Lost jungle*  
  
Amy and Tails carried on walking together for a while, neither of them really saying much. Amy was busy thinking of Sonic while Tails had other things on his mind. Eventually he broke the silence with a question. "Amy? This is kinda embarassing but, how d'you know when you're in love,? I think I might be." Tails said as he turned to face her. This shocked her a little as it had been out of the blue, but she was glad that Tails, unlike Sonic, would actually talk to her.  
  
"You think so? Well, I guess it's just if you think of them a lot, even when you don't mean to. To be honest though I'm not sure, I like Sonic but I'm not sure if it's complete love, I feel that for someone else, yet I'm to scared to let them know it." Amy said, looking down as she turned red a little.  
  
"I feel the same way about who it is I think I might be in love with." Tails said with a sigh, also looking down. "So, can you say who it is?" Tails asked hopefully. Amy was about to give an answer when something came crashing down in front of them. The two ran over to the figure to find a green crocodile like creature.  
  
"Ugh, stupid robots up there, it's dangerous to knock people so far from the sky." Vector said as he stood up and turned to face the two.  
  
"Hey, are you ok, you musta fell a long way." Tails asked as he looked up to the crocodile.  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you the one that was with the chameleon and bee before when I met you here." Amy said confused a little.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, a slight mis-understanding." Vector replied, scratching the back of his head. "I've been seperated from the others for a while now, mind if I come with you? You could probably use my help against the stronger metal robots around here." Vector suggested.  
  
"Sure, I guess so, now let's keep going, hopefully Sonic's waiting for us somewhere" Amy said as she and her new group took off.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Sonic's little fox friend and his admirer over there?" Shadow said as he pointed over to Amy and Tails.  
  
"Sensors indicate that target is nearby." Omega droned as he looked around.  
  
"You should go and ask where he is Shadow, I or Omega asking would probably result in a fight." Metal said sternly. Shadow nodded before running off to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Shadow said as he ran and stood in front of them.  
  
"Shadow? You're not gonna attack us again are you?" Tails asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I need to know where Sonic is, the world depends on you telling us." Shadow said blankly.  
  
"My Sonic? But how would he affect the world?" Amy asked confused. Shadow took a copy of the 'project S' disk and handed it to Tails.  
  
"See for yourself." Shadow remarked cooly. Tails pulled out a laptop from the backpack he was wearing now as he didn't expect to have to run to far. He inserted the disc and a video began. Tails and Amy watched in shock, soon the video finished with Amy and Tails silenced.  
  
"It's true, we heard it directly from Eggman's mouth." Omega said as he walked to Shadow's side.  
  
"We must stop this from happening, to much power will drive him insane, like it did me." Metal finished as he stood at Shadow's other side.  
  
"Woah wait a minute, so the good and the bad have swapped over?" Vector said, trying to simplify it.  
  
"Alright, we have no choice but to fight him." Amy said as she straightened her posture.  
  
"Amy, are you sure?" Tails asked amazed.  
  
"Definetely, I told you before there's someone else anyway." Amy said sternly.  
  
"Alright, seems we're ready, we'll take the left from here and you take the right." Shadow said, putting himself in command.  
  
"Then we'll go straight ahead." Knuckles said as he, Rouge and Espio walked towards the others.  
  
"Hey Espio, why don't we go together and find Charmy instead?" Vector said as he noticed his old friend.  
  
"Sorry Vector but this has to be dealt with first, Charmy'll be fine for a while." Espio said as he turned to face Shadow once more.  
  
"Alright, all posistions are set, be at the centre of the forest within 2 hours max." Shadow said sternly before they all set off their different ways.  
  
*Eggman's ship*  
  
"Aha! They didn't knock me off!" Charmy said as he flew around, however he suddenly hit something quite hard. He backed away to see Big looking down at him along with cream on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Bee, are you ok?" Big asked dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, hey can I come with you guys? My friends got blown off the ship." Charmy asked.  
  
"Of course, what's your name anyway?" Cream asked him.  
  
"The name's Charmy, Charmy the bee." Charmy replied. "You?"  
  
"I'm cream and this is Big" Cream said happily. She then pointed to her two chao's and Big's frog. "The light chao is Cheese and the dark one is Chocola, the frog is called Froggy." Cream finished sweetly.  
  
"it's nice to be working with you, now let's go find a ship so we can get away from here." Charmy said before the three took off onto grind rails.  
  
*Lost jungle*  
  
"Come on keep up Metal, I thought you were meant to be as fast as Sonic, keep up with me!" Shadow called back to Metal and Omega. Metal quickly sped up and ran to the side of Shadow along with Omega.  
  
"You know Shadow, I never expected you to be one to play around." Metal said grinning a little.  
  
"Same goes for you Metal, I thought a fighting machine like you would be built without a personality." Shadow replied, still running at a fast pace.  
  
"Well, I'd of exected you to of had more brains." Metal said with a snigger.  
  
"Wha-?" Shadow was cut of there as he hit a tree smack on.  
  
"Point proven." Metal said as he helped Shadow to his feet.  
  
"I think we're almost at the centre of the forest, we only have 5 minutes left." Omega said plainly.  
  
"Alright, we'll fly the rest of the way." Metal said as he let the jet in his back start. He then grabbed Shadow and Omega in either hand and took off through the forest towards the centre.  
  
*Chapter 2 End*  
  
(A/N Alright, still awaiting you're characters. Also I'll probably do a sequel after this so keep in touch with me after you've sent me your character, it might end up only being in the sequel, I dunnno but I'll e-mail ya to tell you. C'ya later!) 


	3. Entrapment

The Truth of Sonic  
  
(A/N Alrighty then, today enters one of my own characters that will be part of "Team techno", anyone else who wants to join you send your character in, it's best if the are partially/fully robotic, hence the name. So then contact me with details as mentioned before and I'll get back to you if I need any further info. One last thing, The character I'm inserting is free for a relationship with any female characters that're only partially robotic, femme bots aren't my style. Also Team Techno needs a flying and Strength character, I'm the speed, now enough babbling, let's begin!)  
  
Chapter 3: Entrapment  
  
*Lost Jungle*  
  
Tails, Amy and Vector began to near the centre of the forest before they encountered a large amount of steel armoured robots. "These look a little to strong for you two, stay here while I take care of them." Vector said to the two before taking off into the centre of the large group of enemies.  
  
"He should be able to handle it." Tails said as he turned to face Amy.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, anyways are you sure you can't tell me who it is you've got feelings for?" Amy asked hopefully.  
  
"I really wish I could tell you but I'm to afraid to." Tails replied sadly as he looked down.  
  
"That's ok, just remember you can talk to me any time you need." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Tails in what was meant to be a quick hug. However this quick hug turned into a long and tight hug as Tails also wrapped his arms around Amy, which didn't bother either of them. Vector walked back to see the two entangled in each other's arms.  
  
"Hey love-birds, hurry up, we've gotta get moving!" Vector said as he ran off once more. They backed away before looking at each other and blushing a little before running off after him.  
  
Knuckles' group was also getting quite close to the forest center. However a few robots with search-light equipped hovered ahead of them. "Damn, how're we gonna get past without them seeing us?" Knuckles said annoyed.  
  
"You two just wait here a moment." Espio said cooly as he turned invisible, then dashing into the group of enemies, destroying them almost immediately. Without another the word the three ran on forwards.  
  
Eventually the three groups arrived at the forest center, blocking all three paths of escape as Sonic stood in the middle looking confused. "H, hey guys, what's up?" Sonic stuttered. He looked up for a moment as Eggman's small newly built fleet hovered above them. "What're you all doing, are you teaming up with Eggman!?" Sonic yelled out in worry.  
  
" Only while we destroy 'Project S'." Shadow said as he stepped forwards.  
  
" And I hate to say this but," Amy began as she also stepped forwards.  
  
" 'Project S' is you" Rouge said as she moved closer as well.  
  
"Now, we will destroy, fake hedgehog!" Eggman called from a loud speaker on his flag-ship. They were all expecting a lot of different things to happen now, but none of them expected what did happen. Sonic looked around at them all grinning as he chuckled, which soon turned into full blown laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you finally found out did you, well it's to late! I know all about my transformation, and I still have the seven chaos emeralds!" Sonic called out insanely as he raised the seven chaos emeralds around him, they then shattered and merged into him. In his place appeared what seemed exactly like what Metal had transformed into previously, except it was a yellow like that of Super Sonic, also with a large yellow ball of energy surrounding it...  
  
*Chapter 3 End*  
  
(A/N Oooohhh...how will it all end, who's going to save the day, or will Sonic win? Find out next time, same place, same story...most likely not same time, heheh...c'ya! Oh yeah, and I'm not bothereing with original characters in this now, sorry!) 


	4. 8th emerald

The Truth Of Sonic  
  
(A/N alrighty then, it's time to finish it all off, enjoy!)  
  
*Lost Jungle (as per usual)*  
  
This new beast version of Sonic took off into the skies, destroying all of the remaining Eggman fleet. "This is bad, how can we beat him!?" Tails thought aloud worriedly.  
  
"Without the chaos emeralds, we have no way of fighting it." Rouge said.  
  
"Why don't I use the Master emerald to neutralize their powers?" Knuckles asked, looking around for any good reasons not to.  
  
"No, he'll only absorb that too, however I have another idea." Metal replied as he turned to face Shadow. "You Shadow, myself and that fake hedgehog were based off you."  
  
"Your point?" Asked Shadow darkly.  
  
"My point is, perhaps you can turn into somehting like that." Metal said hopefully.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll try." Shadow replied, he held his hands out in front of him, a short gap between them. He began to focus all of his energy into his hands and through them. The others however were interrupted as a large beam shot down from Sonic, creating a large crater. As the others got up from being knocked over by the impact, they were suprised to see that Shadow hadn't been even phased.  
  
Shadow continued to focus until there was small gleam between his hands, they all looked in awe, as there in Shadow's clutch, was a pure black chaos emerald. (A/N There's a grey one that sonic has, I'm making the black one up!) "A...a black chaos emerald?" Rouge stuterred.  
  
"Wow, I wonder how powerful that thing is." Tails thought aloud.  
  
"But, how will just the one chaos emerald help us?" Amy asked confuesd, Shadow however payed no attention and continued to look at the black emerald. The others were distracted as a large ship landed nearby. Out of it stepped Charmy, Cream and Big.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen that thing up there, it's huge!" Charmy said excitedly.  
  
"Everyone, get out of here now, leave the area quickly!" Shadow ordered them. "I will rid this world of myself and that other weapon of war!" He called out.  
  
"But Shadow..." Rouge said lightly as she lay a hand o0n his shoulder.  
  
"Go!" He ordered, reluctantly they all scurried away into the ship and flew further off. However Metal stayed and snuck up behind Shadow, grabbing his arms and flying him towards the creature."What're you doing Metal?" Shadow asked confused.  
  
"I am also a weapon of war, I will enter the chaos control with you.  
  
*Final Eggman fleet ship*  
  
The group stopped and turned to face towards where they had come from, to watch Shadow and Metal's heroic deed. However, Amy and Knuckles stood back a little further. I don't want this time to go to waste, Knuckles?" Amy said as she faced towards him. Knuckles turned to face her, she seemed a little troubled though. "I thought I should let you know that...I, I love you." Amy said as she blushed.  
  
"Really?" Knuckles said, before laughing a little himself. "Well then I should let you know that I love you too." Knuckles replied.  
  
"Oh, knuckles!" Amy said happily as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, Knuckles looked down at her gladly and returned the hug.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were with fox-boy." Vector said as he saw the two.  
  
"Nah, we're just good firends, he's upstairs with who he likes now." Amy replied before holding herself close to Knuckles once more.  
  
Upstairs Tails stood looking out towards Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic, you taught me so much, I'll miss you." Tails said as a few tears rolled down from his eyes. Rouge came up the stairs and walked beside him.  
  
"Tails, are you ok?" Rouge asked as she put an arm around him. Tails sniffled and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Y, yeah, I'm fine." Tails said as he looked up to her, on the verge of tears once more.  
  
"Oh Tails, come here." Rouge said as she hugged him. Tails returned the hug, beginning to feel much better. "Now, I have something to tell you Tails, I want to tell you that..." Rouge began before Tails interrupted.  
  
"I love you." He said as he gazed up to her.  
  
"Exactly what I was about to say, i love you too Tails." Rouge replied as she leant down and kissed him. Tails blushed a little as he smiled before embracing Rouge once more.  
  
*Heading towards Sonic*  
  
"You know, it's not to late to change your mind." Shadow said as he looked up to Metal.  
  
"No, you're the best, and one of the only friends I've ever had, I don't want to see you die." Metal replied.  
  
"But what about all the copies of me, you'd still have them."  
  
"Yes, but I can see your insides Shadow, you are the original."  
  
"I, I am?"  
  
"Yes. Now Shadow, it's time." Metal said as he stopped, right in front of the Sonic beast's eyes.  
  
"Right." Shadow replied as he held out the black chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" Shadow called out, and with that a large, bright white light surrounded the three of them, before suddenly dissapearing. The group on the ship looked on to see nothing remaining there, nothing at all...  
  
*The End?*  
  
(A/N Well that's it, please R&R, nothing more to say, c'ya! Oh yeah, and bet the romance fooled ya, eh?) 


End file.
